Souvenirs
by promidoso
Summary: Even though they had beaten the game, it left some with more souvenirs than other. Dave/Jade


I wrote this really late at night when i was struck with feels. Haha, way to finally write a Jade/Dave fic as soon as daverezi is canon *sobbing*. Don't worry bby, it's just a faze, right? Back to the story, I guess later this might be triggering? Just watch out if you don't like big injuries or scars. :3

* * *

They had finally done it, won the game. Before they could celebrate, though, instantaneously they were back were they started, all those years ago, on the planet earth. No one in the game had died. Bec still lept up to to Jade, curling in her lap. Her home was still in one piece. The only thing that had changed was her. Her dark tan lines were gone, after spending so much time in the cover of her planets clouds and the dark of the furthest ring. She was taller, and had finally developed a figure, though heavier than she would like.

The first thing Jade did was log onto her lunchtop. Some of the things she had achemized were still her, like her electrica dress, but other things had simply disappeared, like her duddle. The computer wirred to life under her fingers. The date on the corner of her screen said it was still the same day the had entered the medium, the fourteenth of April, 2009.

Pesterchum started flashing in the corner of the screen. She clicked on it, and a message from John pops up. He asked if she was experiencing the same time lapse as everybody else, after congratulating her on beating the game. Apparently, everyone else is, too. He opens up a memo for everyone to chat in.

She stays up late into the night talking with her friends about the last few years of there lives, the ones that no one else will know about. Rose thinks it was a glitch, John's just happy to be home. Dave doesn't have much to say, vaguely agreeing with both of them. Jade agrees with John, happy that no one died.

Truly, though, she was distressed. She was already sixteen in a day. Three years of her life were gone, in a flash, with no proof. It was a problem that was going to have to work itself out later, though, because after defeating a boss and staying up in the night with friends, she was exhausted.

It didn't take long to get back into the rhythm of island life, as if that day hadn't even happened. She would garden on the morning, hunt and build in the day. School wasn't so much of a problem, because she had been home-schooled and a year and a half ahead of her age. Well, a year and a half behind, but that still wasn't as bad as her friends. The boys were just starting highschool, while Rose was a year ahead like you.

Even though she had been away from the island for years, she was getting tiered of living the same story every day. She wanted adventure, and it was in her blood. Even though grandpa Harley was still just a stuffed corpse, he had made sure she had plenty of money in his will. It would be easy to by some round trip tickets.

A month later, she decided to ask Dave if he had anymore room in his cramped apartment for one more. John said he'd be gone a lot during the summer do to his father's serious bushiness, and Jade wasn't sure if she could handle tiptoeing around Rose's passive-aggressive battles with her mother, even after all that had happened.

She opened up the chat client like every other day. Butterflies were rolling around in her stomach. Every time they had talked, they just asked about each other's lives and it would with Dave rapping. The haven't talk seriously, not since she shot him to death in LoFaF. After that, he was dating Terezi.

She was about to message him when a red text message popped up first.

TT: sup harley

GG: hi coolkid!

TT: you know it. it's like ice up in this bitch

GG: i thought it was supposed to be super hot over there?

TT: oh yeah i forgot you and your ectosibling don't grasp the finer points of sarcasm

GG: whatever, dave. what's up?

TT: i've just been sitting back being chill, destroying smuppet ass

GG: hehehe!

TT: so what do i owe the honor, mi'lady?

TT: this knight shit is serious business here

GG: oh, i was just wondering what you're doing over your summer break?

TT: well, besides holing up in this fucking heat trap of an apartment, i'm a free man

GG: how would you feel if you saw me?

TT: saw you? like cut you into little pieces like some cheep sushi? naw man, how about i just see you instead.

GG: you know exactly what i mean.

GG: i wanted to have a little adventure this summer, you know? i was wondering if i could stay at your place for a while.

GG: if you want me, i mean.

TT: i don't know if you can handle being in close proximity to so much awesome for an extended period of time, but i'm game if you are

GG: oh wow dave! thank you so much.

TT: no problem

GG: i'll txt you later :)

TT: bye

GG: 3

Jade was nearly bouncing out of her seat in excitement. She had never gone away from the island before. Dave told her he got out of school in June, so they agreed she would stay at the apartment for a week. She already had a passport, and even though it's been technically years, her face still looked young.

He met her, two weeks later, at the Houston airport. Jade already decided she loved airports. There were so many people, more than she had ever seen in one place, all running from place to place with a purpose. Even though some people were rude and stiff, more were friendly. They didn't let her take Bec on the airplane, but she suspected the radiation from the first guardian would throw off the airplane's gauges, anyways.

Dave was waiting for her at the reception area. His mop of blonde hair and bright red clothes stuck out in the crowd. He was way taller than last time. She saw him first and came running up, carry on in tow. She lunged into him, giving him a big hug. He let out a little oomph, bit straightened up, trying to keep up his persona. Her ruffled her hair a little bit, smirking.

"It looks like someone's excited to see me," he remarked.

Jade gave him a small punch in the arm, but to her secret satisfaction, he flinched a little. "Whatever, Mr. Strider! You know, I've never been outside of my native jungle home. Show some cultural sensitivity." She put her hands on her hips as if she was offended, but here face gave her away.

"Okay, okay," Dave said, holding his hands up defensively. "Me Tarzan, you Jane. I get the idea. Let's get out of here, I'll bring you to my apartment"

He helped her gather up her luggage from the carousel, even though Jade wanted to get on it to see what was on the other side.  
Dave hailed a taxi, and they where riding through the nighttime city. Jade's eyes where glued to the scenic view, but when she looked over at Dave he was wearing one of those thin fashion scarves around his neck, bright as blood.

Jade tugged at the end. "I thought you said it was too hot here? Why are you wearing a scarf?" her voice was light and teasing.

Dave suddenly grew fidgety, looking away from her. It was hard to tell though, with his big black aviators that covered half his face.

"I guess that Rose's and Eridumbass's weird sense of fashion rubbed off on me." Jade didn't think it was a good answer, but figured over the time she had went with out seeing him, he must have changed. For the most part, thankfully, he was still the dave she remembered.

It was past midnight when they climbed up all the stairs to Dave's apartment. He had warned her about then before, but it was harder that she though, even though she was in great shape. The inside of the apartment was a huge mess, with tons of smuppets and music equipment littering the room. Dave pointed out that she should be wary of counters and the fridge, because he and his bro would leave their weapons out after strifing on the roof. He brought her to his room, which was much better, even though Jade could see the poles peeking out from under the bed. There were clutter jars full of creepy preserved bits and vague photos on the wall, like a horror movie. He had the boxspring and the mattress separate, the boxspring covered in blankets and sleeping bags like a nest.

Jade went over to the boxspring, but Dave told her she could sleep on the mattress. She said that she didn't want to be a bother, and Dave said it was part of Strider charm. They ended up arguing about it for ten minutes. Jade gave up in the end, sleeping on the fluffy, warm, soft mattress, but only because she was majorly jet-lagged and Dave said so help him, he would move her as soon as she fell asleep.

She woke up at a little past one. Dave was right, it was sweltering out. The old ac unit was laboring in the window, but it only felt like it was working if you where three feet away. Jade was dressed in short shorts and a spaghetti strap tank while Dave was covered. It didn't stop him from loudly complaining about the weather, though. They ended up spending the day inside playing video games and watching movies. Jade thought they were kinda cheezy, and some downright strange, but sometimes, Dave would forget he was trying to enjoy them ironically and actually laughed loudly, making them all the better. During the nights, they would wander the city, and Dave would show her the tourist traps and all his old haunts.

Oh the fourth day of her stay, the clouds were out, so they were wandering during the day. They were walking a couple of blocks away from the apartment. Thunder cracked, and the rain started to fall. Jade thought the cool deluge was great, so they took their time getting back.

They were both soaking wet when they reached the apartment. Jade stripped down to her underwear and wrapped her self up in a towel. Dave stood in the entrance, not wanting to splash water all over the place.

"Just take you clothes off, Dave, I won't look, I promise." Jade giggled. She knew how weird that sounded, but seeing Dave uncomfortable was odd, and she found it amusing. "I have a towel for you."

"Na, I think I'll just drip dry onto the carpet over here," he deadpanned.

"Common. It's not like I'm asking you to get naked. Keep your boxers on."

Dave was real quiet. "I'd rather not."

If Jade wasn't so giddy, she might have caught on, but she was curious.

"Dave, I haven't seen you in any less than a long sleeve all week."

"Fine." His voice was cold. "You want to see?" he pulled of his scarf, looking towards her, gauging her reaction.

"Oh my god, Dave," she breathed. There was a thick scar running all the way across his neck.

He was smirking now, though it looked sad. "It looks like the game leaves some more souvenirs to some than others."

He didn't know what to expect her to do, but he didn't think she would walk up and touch him. Her hand across his neck. He shivered at her touch, even though the tips of her fingers were warm.

"Wow," she said, staring at him. His face gave nothing. She looked down again, to see the rain had soaked through his red t-shirt. "Are there more?" she asked, her voice small. It was all Dave could do to nod.

The hem of his shirt was damp between her fingers. Jade looked up to him, her green eyes wide, but her wasn't looking at her. She lifted the damp cotton under his chin, she could look at his skin.

What stood out first was a big, raised scar running a half inch thick in the center of his stomach, the same spot davesprite was impaled with the sword. There were smaller, vertical ones, all across his stomach. It looked like someone had stabbed him over and over with a knife.

Her eyes worked their way up his to his chest. All over his torso there were thick knobs of scars, denting into his skin, dark marks blemishing the otherwise smooth white. She knew guns well enough to know bullet wounds. Someone had shot at him, dozens of times, and it looked like they all landed true.

Of course they did. She was the one to pull the trigger.

You know it doesn't make sense for you to cry, even though he's the one with the scars all over his body, she thinks. He's the one taking a huge leap of trust, showing them to me. The tears comes anyways, burning tracks down her face. He still doesn't look at her at first, but her snaps to when he hears the first sob. She's trying to wipe the tears away faster than they come, but that's just making her cry harder. Dave wants to reach out, want to make her stop, but he doesn't, knowing it was his scars making her cry.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered. "I didn't - I don't-"

"Don't sweat it" Dave assured. He sounded tired. "I shouldn't have shown you."

"No" she yells, startling them both. Quieter, she repeated it. "I'm glad you showed me," she muttered.

"But, why are you crying then?" Dave asked.

Jade laughed a little. "You big idiot. I'm the one who shot you. Remember?"

As soon as she said it, that ot wasn't him, he gathered her up into a huge hug. "I already forgave you along time ago." he whispered into her ear. His hand brushed through her hair, long and dark down her back. The stood like that until she stopped shaking.

She pulled away from him so she could put a hand on his face, holding it still. She still can't see his eyes clearly, but she can tell he's completely focused on her, looking sincere as he ever had. She leaned up to him, on her tip toes. She'd never kissed someone before, but once Dave figured out what she wanted, he led her. He pulled away, breath fast.

"I though you were with Karkat?"

"What!" Jade exclaimed. She never had a thing with Karkat. He was cute, and she thinks he had an alien crush on her, but that was it.

"There was never anything between us."

"But I though that-" Jade cut him off with a quick kiss, to stop him from rambling.

"He and I may not have had a thing," she starts, "But you and me... well..."

It was his turn to cut her off. "If you want me, I mean."

Jade giggled again."Of course I do, dummy!" Dave kissed her again, before going into the bathroom to change. They spent the rest of the day watching movies together, but this time, they were leaning against each other, hands laced.


End file.
